


Look At Me

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arguments, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), i listened to love crime on loop while writing this because i am a masochist, in which hannibal is a smug shit and will is a cranky bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Hannibal raised a eyebrow, and his lips curled down into a slight frown. "Are you implying that this is my fault?""Well that depends on what this is, because I could say yes to that for a lot of things."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first major contribution to the Hannibal fandom (I guess second, if you count the doodle I posted on twitter but sjdlfskjslkdf).
> 
> I wrote this based off of that one enemies to lovers trope where they're arguing and one person accidentally yells that they love the other person, and was further influenced by discord conversations. Enjoy!

“You've been quiet today, Will,” Hannibal observed, standing in the doorway of their shared room in the shabby motel they'd decided to stay in for the night. And it was true. Since their showdown with the Red Dragon and effectively disappearing, Will had slowly become more reserved. It had gone on for several days now, and Hannibal had had it. “Actually, you've been quiet all week. Is something wrong?”

Will shot him an icy look from his bed before looking back down. “I'm fine,” he said, his voice equally cold. “Just...thinking, is all.”

“About what, if I may ask?” Hannibal asked, slowly approaching the bed. It was a twin, much like the second one on the other side of the room, so there wasn't much space between the two of them when he sat down. As he did, Will pulled his knees up to his chest and scooted further away.

“I'd...rather you didn't,” he said, still glaring daggers at the older man. “Look, I just want some space, I don't feel like talking right now.”

“I would say I've given you plenty of space this week,” Hannibal said, calm and collected as ever. “As your friend I'd like to be able to help if something is bothering you.”

“Well, _Dr. Lecter_ ,” Will snarled, referring to him formally for the first time in what felt like ages now, “I was fine until you came in here and started... _psychoanalyzing me_.”

Hannibal raised a eyebrow, and his lips curled down into a slight frown. "Are you implying that this is my fault?"

"Well that depends on what _this_ is, because I could say yes to that for a lot of things." Will could tell he'd struck a nerve, and for a moment he nearly regretted his words. But if anything, Hannibal's poker face and calm demeanor only pissed him off more.

"Will, I hope you don't actually believe that is being here," he said, gesturing broadly at the motel room, "is my fault. Or us having to go into hiding and uproot ourselves every day. Because if I recall, _you_ were the one who pulled us over that cliff and--"

"Yeah, well..." Will struggled to find an argument; Hannibal had him there, damn him. "Look, just...leave me alone, please," he said sharply. "I'm in no mood for your Therapist Voice, all right?"

Hannibal had turned around and was fully facing Will now. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. I know you well enough to know you're trying to hide something."

Will heaved an exasperated sigh. "If you knew me as well as you claim to then you'd know that I'm _obviously in love with y--_ " He cut himself off suddenly, and his eyes widened the moment his brain fully registered what he'd said. A tense silence filled the room and Will adamantly refused to look in Hannibal's direction. He could feel his cheeks burning and covered his face with his hands; he'd be damned if he was going to let _Hannibal Goddamned Lecter_ see him blushing like a schoolgirl. Especially after saying... _that._

“Will, look at me.”

Will felt the mattress dip slightly and heard Hannibal move closer, but refused to move his hands.

“Will,” Hannibal repeated, this time in a softer voice, using the tone that he knew that Will could never say no to. And just like that, Will's hands slowly lowered, but he still looked at Hannibal with narrowed eyes. God, the knowing look on his face made Will's blood boil. And yet, if he were honest with himself, he couldn't stay mad at him if he tried.

“About...what I said,” he finally said after another few seconds of silence, “if you even _think_ about saying anything--”

Hannibal said nothing; instead, he closed the final few inches of space between them, capturing Will in a kiss. Will froze instinctively, but didn't pull away or fight back. Instead, he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, even allowing Hannibal to cup his cheek. When they finally parted, he opened his eyes and saw the most _infuriatingly_ smug grin on Hannibal's face _._

“It took you long enough,” he teased, tucking a stray curl of Will's hair behind his ear, making him chuckle despite himself.

“Shut up,” he replied, unable to hold back a smile of his own. “It's not like we haven't had more pressing matters to deal with.”

“You may have a point,” Hannibal conceded. “Still, I'd have thought you would have said something by now; I could tell you wanted to.”

“I did. It...feels good to finally say it,” Will admitted with a relieved sigh. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted, and he felt like he could finally breathe again. He leaned forward and initiated another kiss, this time pulling Hannibal closer to himself, feeling the most sane and clear-headed that he could remember feeling in a very long time.


End file.
